Significados
by GashIAMYOU
Summary: Cuando estás hundido muy profundamente, el camino de salida es hacia abajo. Songfic oneshot ZaDr. Puede herir sensibilidades relacionadas con la muerte, si no lo pueden manejar por favor no lo lean.


Oh, dirán que me gustan los songfic, y no se estarán equivocando al respecto. Este oneshot lo escribí para Asuka Yagami, mi lovey-dovey predilecta. Curiosamente, ella nunca lo leyó (al menos no aún…)

Descargo de responsabilidad: La canción "If I Was Your Vampire" pertenece a Brian Warner, Invasor Zim pertenece a Jhonen Vasquez. No busco lucrar con ninguna de las obras de ellos dos, así demuestro mi admiración hacia ellos.

Advertencias: Soft lemon, muerte de personaje, conceptos no aptos para menores o sensibles, muchas de las cosas que se plantean no reflejan las opiniones de la autora.

…

"6 a.m., mañana de navidad

No hay sombras

No hay reflexiones aquí

Mintiendo mejilla con mejilla en su frio abrazo."

Dib parpadeó algo atontado cuando las primeras luces del día su colaron por la rendija de su ventana, que había quedado abierta toda la noche pese a que el aire fresco lo mareaba y las luces de colores titilantes de la decoración de sus vecinos potenciaban su dolor de cabeza.

Su cerebro parecía a punto de estallar por el modo en que latía dentro de su cráneo provocándole puntadas intermitentes, y su nuca se sentía rígida como una roca, pero lo que lo mantenía despierto era el ardor en sus ojos, inflamados y enrojecidos.

De cualquier manera, ya habían pasado varias horas desde que había dejado de llorar, y había conseguido hacerlo lo suficientemente suave y poco ruidoso para no despertar al irken que dormía con la cabeza recargada en su pecho, y los brazos rodeando su cintura.

"Esto comenzó tan trágico como un matadero

Ella presionó el cuchillo contra tu corazón

Y dijo te amo tanto, debes matarme ahora

Te amo tanto, debes matarme ahora."

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde que Zim se había dado por enterado de que su misión era una farsa, y que había sido enviado a la Tierra desterrado de su propio planeta por sus líderes. Dib lo había presenciado, pese a que sabía que no debía bajar al laboratorio cuando su pareja llamaba a la Masiva. Había comenzado como una conversación normal entre ambas partes, pero el hastío que le provocaba a Rojo la constancia de los llamados a su parecer tontos e inútiles del falso invasor generó que las palabras del Mas Alto fueran aumentando en volumen y agresividad, hasta que ambos se encontraron discutiendo a los gritos, mientras el Mas Alto Púrpura observaba la situación en calmado silencio.

En un punto impreciso del choque, Zim señaló a Rojo y elevó su voz por encima de la de su gobernante. -¡TÚ ERES UN MALDITO CABRÓN DESDE QUE ZAN TE ENGAÑÓ CON UN IRKEN DE LA MITAD DE TU ESTATURA!

El silencio reinó inmediatamente en ambos lados de la comunicación, durante el cual el par de ojos rosas y el par rojos se fulminaron mutuamente, mientras que las orbes violetas se perdían en el vacío de la introspección. Luego de más de un minuto de tensa quietud, Rojo habló con la voz temblando de rabia. -¿Y tú crees que me importa lo que opine un patético enano defectuoso en su inútil planeta de idiotas? Ni siquiera eres un invasor real, te enviamos a buscar un lugar que ni siquiera sabíamos que existía con la vana esperanza de que mueras de inanición durante el viaje, y aunque continuas allí como un maldito guijarro molestando cada vez que puedes, aquí todos los irken celebran tu partida y tu ausencia ya que nunca fuiste mas que una basura que nos conducía contantemente a…

De repente Púrpura reaccionó, luego de oír con una expresión que rayaba el horror el monologo de Rojo, y se estiró con un movimiento brusco hacia el panel de comunicaciones, golpeando el botón que dejó la pantalla en negro en solo un segundo.

Zim permaneció clavado en el suelo, observando completamente ausente su propio reflejo en la falta de luz que era lo único que anunciaba el fin de la transmisión. Desde su escondite, Dib se mordía el labio sintiendo el peso del tiempo como algo insoportable, hasta que no aguantó más y salió al encuentro de su irken, abrazándolo con fuerza por la espalda, dejándole libertad suficiente para una reacción que nunca sucedió. Un temor cálido se embotó en la boca del humano, potenciado cuando luego de uno o dos minutos Zim se dio vuelta y le clavó una mirada absolutamente carente de emociones. Y aunque permitió que Dib lo abrace y lo bese cuantas veces quiso hacerlo, no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna por el resto de la noche.

Los días siguientes le resultaron al niño largos como semanas, y cada día le pareció peor que el anterior. Zim había dejado de darse aires y de burlarse de los terrícolas, y pasaba tanto tiempo callado que a Dib le asustaba pensar lo que podía estar maquinando. Algunas noches el humano abría los ojos y lo encontraba con la vista en el techo, y la misma expresión devastada que llevaba aquel día en que su mundo se había derrumbado. Y cuando Dib le preguntaba si estaba bien, Zim se limitaba a sonreír dulcemente y decirle que lo amaba.

Por su lado, Dib parecía estar viviendo una tregua evidentemente temporal. Las cosas con su padre habían empeorado velozmente con el correr de unos pocos años, y al entrar en la adolescencia Dib se había encontrado con que la reprobación del profesor Membrana era una verdadera traba para sus metas, y sus constantes e insistentes pláticas sobre la Ciencia Real le resultaban molestas e irritantes, adicionado a las nuevas críticas hacia su forma de vestirse y comportarse. Pero las discusiones habían cesado casi al mismo tiempo en que las lúgubres calles invernales se vistieron de oro y plata por la inminente llegada de la navidad; y aunque el carácter depresivo de estas fechas parecía ganar terreno sobre el alegre, el niño depositaba verdaderas esperanzas sobre este día, el primero en varios meses en el que cenaría con su padre.

"Arranco tu sonrisa con mi lengua espada

Y el agujero es donde está tu corazón

Construimos esta tumba juntos

Yo la llenaré solo

Más allá de lo pálido todo es negro

No hay vuelta atrás."

Alrededor de la cuatro de la tarde ya había comenzado a cocinar, a armar la mesa y a poner orden a la casa. El profesor Membrana llegaría a las diez, y Dib pretendía que todo esté perfecto para entonces. Pese a su poca sutil inexperiencia en la cocina y a los vagos intentos de Gaz de sabotearlo por puro entretenimiento, consiguió que todo se vea bastante bien, particularmente cuando su aterradora hermana comenzó un nuevo nivel de su juego.

La cena empezó muy bien. Luego de recibir a su padre con inusual alegría por parte de Dib y la normal indiferencia de Gaz, probaron la obra culinaria del niño.

Hacia la mitad de la comida, solo se escuchaba en la mesa el tintineo de los cubiertos y los sonidos agudos del Esclavo del Juego de la niña, quien apenas probaba bocado para estar pendiente de él. El profesor Membrana levantó la vista y su tenedor se detuvo a la mitad de camino al notar algo que había escapado a su atención.

-¿Qué tienes en la ceja, hijo?

Dib lo miró con algo de sorpresa por la repentina pregunta, por lo que dudó al responder. –Un… un piercing.

-¿Un piercing?- el profesor alzó ambas cejas. -¿Desde cuando usas eso?

-Eem, un par de meses, creo. Desde el mismo día que me perforé esta oreja.- el chico enseñó un reluciente aro plateado.

Esta vez Membrana frunció el ceño. -¡Esas cosas son de niñas! Un hombre no usa aros. ¡La gente pensará que eres homosexual!

-¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien piense que lo soy, eh?- Dib no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz, cuando los músculos de su cuello se tensaron.

-¡Un hijo mío no será tomado por gay! ¡Te vas a quitar esas cosas ahora mismo! ¡Crié dos personas, no dos errores de la naturaleza, por Dios!

El chico abrió la boca para replicar cada vez mas irritado, pero Gaz los interrumpió en voz alta. -¿Quieren callarse? Quiero terminar este nivel.- Lo cual terminó de sacar de sus casillas a su hermano.

-¡Tú cállate, adicta inmunda y grosera!

Furioso, el profesor se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con el puño. -¡Silencio, Dib! Ya fue suficiente. ¡Deberías ser más como tú hermana en lugar de gritarle!

-¿Más como ella?- Dib también paró, señalando a Gaz. -¡No quiero ser una perra sin vida propia!

Membrana no necesitó más. En un movimiento rápido, dio vuelta el rostro de su hijo golpeándolo con el dorso de su mano. -¡Te vas a tu cuarto ahora mismo! ¡Qué gran error ha sido traerte a este mundo!

Durante un interminable segundo, Dib miró a su padre negándose a procesar lo que acababa de oír, mientras el dolor que aumentaba en su mejilla daba clara cuenta de la realidad. Pero de inmediato obedeció, y dando media vuelta salió del comedor.

Recién después de entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar, mientras cada una de las palabras de su progenitor caía sobre él como una lluvia ácida y punzante.

"Hojas manchadas con sangre

Con la forma de tu corazón

Así es como empieza.

Así es como debería terminar

Aquí viene la luna de nuevo."

Dib observaba el tiempo transcurrir desde su cama esperando que termine ese 24 de diciembre. Contó hacia atrás cuando faltaban segundos para la medianoche.

-3… 2… 1… feliz navidad.- el niño cerró los ojos cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a reventar, pero no pasó siquiera un minuto antes de que unos ruidos lo hicieron abrirlos de nuevo.

Sentándose, observó como un irken abría la ventana, entraba a la habitación sin hacer ruido y, sin decir nada, lo abrazaba enterrando su rostro en la remera azul.

Dib permaneció unos momentos sin moverse, sorprendido por la repentina intromisión y el modo de comportarse de Zim, pero rió cuando comprendió súbitamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y pasó una mano por su cabello. –Vaya ¿después de tanto tiempo todavía te asustan los petardos?

El irken levantó la cabeza, indignado. –Claro que no, Zim no le tiene miedo a nada.- pero entonces un fuego artificial explotó cerca de la casa, provocando que el alienígena pegue un salto, y luego vuelva a acurrucarse cerca del humano.

Dib rió suavemente una vez más y luego suspiró, empujando a su pareja contra la cama y recostándose a su lado, acariciando la zona cercana al PAK.

Zim se acomodó a su lado, observando de forma poco disimulada las ojeras y derrames en los globos oculares de Dib. Tuvo el tacto suficiente para no preguntar nada, pero se permitió pasar los dedos suavemente por el rostro inflamado, moviendo las antenas con curiosidad.

Queriendo desviar la atención que recaía sobre él, y con el objetivo de distraer y al mismo tiempo distraerse de lo que estaba molestando a cada uno de ellos, el adolescente movió suavemente a Zim hasta voltearlo boca abajo, sin encontrar resistencia ni siquiera cuando se recostó sobre el irken, colocando su pelvis contra la cadera alienígena, pero cuidando de no oprimir el PAK con su pecho.

El cuerpo entero de Zim se estremeció en un profundo ronroneo cuando Dib tomó una de sus antenas con la boca, dejando correr su lengua por toda la longitud del filamento hasta capturar el extremo distal entre sus dientes, y manteniéndolo allí para lamerlo a su antojo, jugando con las reacciones de su pareja.

Zim no se terminaba de acostumbrar a la sensación de ser dominado, mucho menos por lo que él consideraba una raza inferior, pero en ese momento sintió que Dib necesitaba mas que nunca hacer las cosas a su manera, y no había nada que él desee mas que hacerlo feliz. Después de todo, era lo único que le quedaba, era todo lo que importaba… por todo esto bloqueó el impulso cada vez mayor de llevar su mano al pantalón del humano, donde un creciente bulto se había notar cada vez mas contra su piel.

Pero no pasó demasiado antes de que Dib perciba como insoportable la presión entre sus piernas, por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de las prendas inferiores de ambos. Casi sorprendido pero absolutamente a gusto ante las respuestas positivas a sus deseos, el niño dedicó toda su atención a rozar su endurecido miembro por la apretada separación de las nalgas verdes perladas. Luego de un poco prolongado momento de incitante vaivén, colocó el glande sobre la pequeña hendidura y empujó con suavidad y firmeza, embargado por el placer de la presión en su eje y por los gemidos entrecortados que Zim intentaba ahogar contra la almohada.

Dib introdujo toda su longitud dentro del irken, y de inmediato comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza y velocidad casi dolorosas, transmitiendo a lo largo del cuerpo de ambos impulsos de una potencia que pocas veces sentían. Un enloquecido sentimiento de rabia se apoderó del humano a medida que se aproximaba a un prematuro clímax, fluyendo a través de sus venas bombeado doblemente por cada jadeo excitado de Zim. Al sentirse cerca de su paroxismo, se detuvo agitado retirándose completamente de adentro del irken, buscando prolongar el momento.

Mientras que su exaltación disminuía, la ira y sobre todo la frustración parecían aumentar con cada una de sus superficiales inhalaciones.

Arrebatado, tomó el brazo de Zim y lo volteó con violencia, pues tenía la extraña pero apremiante necesidad de ver su rostro. Al mirarlo, se encontró con dos enormes orbes rosadas observándolo con perpleja sorpresa y un rastro de miedo que ya había evidenciado en la exclamación que había soltado al verse tan brutalmente movido. Pero Zim respondió inmediatamente cuando Dib besó sus labios con pasión, y se mantuvo laxo cuando en medio del beso el humano levantó las piernas del irken y volvió a penetrarlo con la misma intensidad que mantenía momentos antes de haberse detenido. Fue Zim quien debió separar los labios en primer lugar, para poder dejar salir de ellos un prolongado gemido seguido de varios más, mucho antes de recordar se encontraba en la casa de Dib, y que no estaban solos. Por fortuna nadie pareció escucharlos, o tal vez no interpretaron bien los ruidos dentro de la habitación.

El humano continuó bombeando aumentando poco a poco la velocidad, hasta que sintió una conocida tensión en el cuerpo de Zim, entonces rodeó su cintura con un brazo levantándolo un poco en vilo, y utilizando este mismo agarre como punto de apoyo para extremar la profundidad de sus embestidas, aplicando el máximo de velocidad del que era capaz con lo que le quedaba de aliento.

Era exactamente el impulso que faltaba, y no necesitó mas para provocarle un potente orgasmo a su amante, el cual manifestó gimiendo y estremeciéndose desde sus antenas hasta la punta de sus pies.

Exhausto, Dib se dejó caer en la cama, asfixiado por el calor y empapado de sudor. Zim no se permitió a si mismo ni siquiera un segundo para reponerse, sabía de sobra que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que su novio se disperse. Cambiando absolutamente de postura, se trasladó hacia abajo en la cama y se tumbó sobre su squeedly spooch para poder tomar el miembro humano en su boca, envolviéndolo con su delgada lengua, y luego succionó el eje con rapidez, tocando los puntos que sabía que eran mas sensibles a este tipo de atención. Supo la efectividad de su trabajo cuando Dib se aferró a las sábanas con ambas manos, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir su placer de una forma audible.

Zim sumó una mano al movimiento de su boca, apretando con fuerza hasta sentir el flujo caliente de la eyaculación del humano contra su paladar, y recogió los restos de semen con la lengua para tragarlo en su totalidad.

Ya satisfecho, se trasladó nuevamente al lado de Dib y se acostó rodeándolo con los brazos, siendo recibido por un ligero sonido de complacida saciedad.

"Si yo fuera tu vampiro

Seguro como la luna, en lugar de matar el tiempo

Nos tendríamos uno al otro, hasta que salga el sol

Si yo fuera tu vampiro

La muerte no espera por nadie

Pongo mis manos en tu rostro

Porque creo que nuestra hora ha llegado."

Dib permaneció observando el techo con tristeza. Había despejado su mente un momento, se había sentido complacido, saciado, casi feliz. Pero aún sentía que nada podía estar bien ahora, nunca mas lo estaría. Podría darlo y recibirlo todo, pero nunca sería suficiente para curar ciertas cosas, para olvidar, o para poder empezar de nuevo. Algunas palabras significaban más de lo que deberían, y quedaban tatuadas con fuego en el corazón, hasta que este deje de latir.

No podrían cambiar lo que ya había sucedido, y así era tanto para él como para Zim. Si tan solo pudiera hacer cual vampiro, detener su miocardio roto sin vuelta atrás y succionar con sus colmillos relucientes todo el pasado de su irken junto con su dolor y llevarlo lejos. Y después vivir juntos una noche eterna, donde solo existan ellos dos.

Si tan solo pudiera ponerle fin a esa vida, y así finalmente empezar a vivir, llevándose consigo al único ser que aún amaba…

"Son las 6:19 y se que estoy listo

Condúceme hasta fuera de la montaña

Tú te quemarás, yo comeré tus cenizas

Las ruedas de lo imposible

Seduciendo nuestros cadáveres."

Zim se despertó sobresaltado. No fue la conciencia de estar solo en la cama lo que lo puso en alerta, aunque sí le llamó la atención. Era un inminente sentido de peligro lo que lo había movilizado. Nervioso, se sentó en la cama atrayendo la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo, observando la espalda desnuda de Dib, a quien acababa de descubrir inmóvil sobre sus pies, observando la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Dib?- llamó el irken en voz baja, un poco temblorosa por la sensación que no lo abandonaba.

El chico respondió a su nombre dándose vuelta con una mirada enloquecida pintada en su rostro, y el arma que acababa de robar a su padre brillando en su mano, reflejando bellamente las primeras luces del sol que ya se levantaba en el horizonte.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Dib levantó el brazo y gatilló, con una puntería tan precisa como letal, consiguiendo al primer disparo desparramar la vida de Zim en la almohada blanca.

Sin modificar en lo absoluto su expresión, colocó otra bala en la recamara y se apuntó a la sien. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de que su padre o su hermana irrumpan en la habitación atraídos por el ruido del disparo, pero aún así se tomó un momento para observar con cariño y ternura lo que quedaba de aquel que, entre todos los demás, lo había comprendido y amado. Acarició el dorso de la mano alienígena con las yemas de los dedos, consumido por una emocionante alegría producida por la idea de que había liberado a su amado de una realidad tan torturante y de un mundo cruel y estúpido, y fue feliz creyendo que lo seguiría de inmediato a un lugar nuevo y maravilloso para ambos, mientras oprimía suavemente el dedo índice sobre el inclemente metal por segunda vez.

Y apenas un momento mas tarde, todo había terminado.

FIN


End file.
